


A Cake-Loving Demon

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Demons, Barista Remy, Demon Emile, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Very fluffy fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Honestly, Remy would've wanted to claim that one day, he and his crazy friends decided to be dumb and summmon a ghost, and accidentally summoned a hot demon boyfriend for him.But Remy wasn't a liar, and that wasn't what happened. In fact, it went down a little bit like this.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A Cake-Loving Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanderRohde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/gifts).



> Prompt by SanderRohde:
> 
> So how about a Remile coffee shop au, but Emile is a demon? I know it’s a bit vague, but... here’s some extra stuff.  
> u!Patton can be included  
> Remy owns and/or works at a coffee shop  
> Emile has wings  
> It’s still vague, but I just want to see what you do with it
> 
> You can also read this on my Tumblr, @thecrimsonstoryteller

Honestly, Remy would've wanted to claim that one day, he and his crazy friends decided to be dumb and summmon a ghost, and accidentally summoned a hot demon boyfriend for him.

But Remy wasn't a liar, and that wasn't what happened. In fact, it went down a little bit like this.

~•~

Remy worked at as a barista in a small coffee shop in the town center, and since it was a small one, it didn't have many costumers, mostly couples who couldn't find any space in the more popular coffee shops and decided to come there instead. They ordered and stayed there for an hour or so before leaving and never coming back.

So it was a lovely job for someone as lazy as him.

Until one day, two men walked in and sat in a corner table. One of the men took Remy's eye, he had brown hair that faded into light pink at the tips and was wearing a jacket despite the hot weather, and the barista couldn't help but admit that he was a little, just a little, jealous.

No he didn't get a crush, thank you very much.

From then on, every day the man came there with a new date, sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, sometimes a person. And every time, he's order was a cake. Without fail. Every single time.

Nope. He wasn't pining.

But one day, the man came there by himself and sat at the counter. So Remy, very curious and only having half a brain cell, stared at him for a few seconds and went, "So... Ran out of failed dates?"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, a bit surprised when the barista set a piece of cake in front of him. "Yeah. Sure. Failed dates. Let's call them that..."

~•~

The man, Emile as he introduced himself, kept on coming by himself and sat at the counter, chatting away with Remy while eating his cake.

Now, the weird thing about Emile, as Remy believed, was the stories he told him about his family. He was pretty sure they were made up, how else would he explains the stories he accidentally blurted out about the time he and the oldest of his younger sisters, Leona, were chased by a bunch of angels, or when he had to terrorize a bunch of kids from unintentionally stepping into a demon's territory? It just wouldn't make sense otherwise.

Fine. Remy was gping to admit it. Emile was cute, he had a crush.

~•~

Emile's back was itching like crazy and he could feel his wings slowly starting to hurt. He had been outside since the night before and hadn't had the time or hadn't been alone long enough to be able to let his wings out.

"I-- I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." He excused himself, quickly getting up and hurrying to the bathroom as fast as he could. Once inside, he quickly checked to see if anyone else is there and then took off his jacket, letting his bat wings out to stop their aching.

"Hey, is everything...?" Remy trailed off when he saw Emile. Without his jacket on. _With wings._

They stared at each other for a minute before Remy rook a deep breath and groaned. "So. You're telling me, you're hot _and_ you have wings???"

"You-- You think I'm hot?" Emile asked, turning red when he earned a nod. "So you're not going to address... these?"

Remy shook his head. "I mean they're not real right?" Emile's expression made him realise that, oh crap, they're indeed real.

~•~

You know that feeling when the hot demon costumer that you're really close with, comes to the cafe you work in everyday and may or may not have made out with you a few times after you found out their deep dark secret when no one was looking, and then suddenly one day they don't show up?

Well Remy was feeling that way and he was determined to try not to freak out until the end of his shift.

When his shift was finally over, the barista, picked up his phone, quickly dialled Emile's number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

Remy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh wow. You sound like shit."

_"Remy- Where did you get my number?"_

"Don't question it. You sound sick. I'm coming over."

_"...You don't know where I live."_

"Yeah? That's why I called!"

~•~

"Great. You _look_ like shit too." He commented as be entered the apartment.

That was an understatement. Emile looked like he had just woken up, his hair was a mess, his eyes were groggy and he wasn't bothering to hide his wings.

"Anyways. Time to be play nurse. Lay down. Now." Remy ordered, pointing at the couch.

"Remy. I love you, but please, let me be for today?" The demon begged as he moved to the couch. 

"No I can't." He shook his head. "Aaaaand that's all I knew about taking care of sick people. So sleep." Emile let out a small laugh. "What? Unlike you, I didn't round up with four younger sisters who got sick all the time. Are demons supposed to get sick anyways?" The demon's soft snores cut off his trail of questions. "Well that was fast..."

He silently reached out to touch the wings, despite how close the two had gotten, Remy had never actually gotten around to touching those. Unlike the leathery and hard look of the wings, they were actually rather soft and comfortable to touch.

He was just about to leave when Emile reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay please?"

"Sure..." He sat by the couch, slowly dosing off himself.

The next day, Emile waked up with the human curled up on his arms and sleeping next to him on the couch soundly, his wings wrapped around them protectively. There was a photo on the table in front of them.

It was a photo of the two of them, bothe sleeping like that. It was quite adorable, Emile would admit. There was a note attached to it.

_And only NOW I get to find out you have a boyfriend? Anyways. You're cute together, thought I'd take a photo. -Leona_

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series.
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, Hating me for creating this, EVERYTHING! Feel free to also send your writing requests in my other work called 'Sanders Sides Writing Requests'. Original name, I know.


End file.
